marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Mold (Earth-10076)
Cable used the time traveling device within his arm to transport him and X-Force there. Upon their arrival, the team noticed a wall with a bunch of wanted posters of mutants who have been slained, with members of X-Force among them. Realizing the genocide that has happened there, Wolverine decided to have the group split into two, Cable and Cypher would go to the Sentinel processing plant to shutdown the Master Mold who was the one sending the Nimrods through the timestream while Wolverine and the rest of the team would provide them with a distraction by attacking a functional walking Master Mold. Cable and Cypher make there way to the plant when they are confronted by some Exonim Soldiers, who are taken by surprised that there was mutants still roaming around. As Cable provided cover fire, Cypher made contact with the soldier's robot asking it for it's help in binary code. Inside the plant, Cypher hacks himself into the Master Mold's processing core, but is captured in virtual tendrils as the Master Mold decipher's the timeline that he comes from and realizes that he possesses tactical and strategic knowledge of importance and tells him to prepare to be assimilated into their collective. When Master Mold started the download, Cypher realized it was trying to kill him with numbers, terrible perfect numbers. But as it was doing so, he started to see the pattern in the system and learned that he could copy them. He then wrote back pieces of his own mind that Master Mold was trying to destroy into the very core itself which caused a chain reaction throughout the mainframe causing the deactivation of the Nimrods in the past and destroying the Master Mold itself in the process. | Powers = Seemingly those of Master Mold (Earth-616)#Powers, but with some alternations. * Robot: As a robot, Master Mold is immune to poisons, sickness and mind attacks. Being a defunct entity he can survive anywhere within a hostile environment, be it underwater, an airless vacuum or radioactive hot zones. His hull is comprised of highly adaptive and virtually unstoppable Nimrod series sentinels, even without their outer reinforcement. It's own dermal composition provides him with a high degree of protection. * Data Mind: Master Mold's brain module sits a world away from it's main body which is disguised as a simple storage room. From there it is safe from all excursions of infiltration as well as import by hiding in plain sight. * Sentinel Production Line: The future Master Mold acted as it's own manufacturing facility, able to fabricate and remotely engage various sentinel drones created from within it's massive facilities. The service units produced by it are the standard Nimrod drones, as well as the Exonim mechs piloted by human operatives. All sentinels are a wireless extension of the primary Master Mold programming, anything and everything related to their prime function is relayed through it. * Mental Assimilation: Master Mold's binary A.I. could absorb the consciousness of others if introduced into it's data stream. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Master Molds Category:Technology Category:Technopaths